In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), a radio access method and a radio network for cellular mobile communications (hereinafter, referred to as “Long Term Evolution (LTE)”, or “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (EUTRA)”) have been studied (NPL. 1). In LTE, a base station apparatus is also referred to as an evolved NodeB (eNodeB), and a terminal apparatus is also referred to as a User Equipment (UE). LTE is a cellular communication system in which multiple areas are deployed in a cellular structure, with each of the multiple areas being covered by a base station apparatus. In such a cellular communication system, a single base station apparatus may manage multiple cells.
In 3GPP, latency reduction enhancements have been studied. For example, for the latency reduction enhancements, Scheduling request first grant or Pre-scheduled first grant has been studied (NPL. 2).